10 Things You Don't Know About HP Generation Deux
by Dovewoman951
Summary: Well, read the title. This type of story is as common as palm trees in Jamaica. Lucky for you guys you get another one of these things from the one and only! I had my own ideas so I decided why not. Hope you enjoy this! There may be some other characters but I haven't decided yet.
1. Teddy Lupin

**A.N.- Hey guys! I decided to become more active on Fanfic by starting out small. This means stories that don't exactly have a plot line; like one shot compilations. This way I can have random ideas and they still comply with the story. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: Dovewoman951 does not own Harry Potter.**

**Teddy Lupin- April 10, 1998**

**Surprisingly, his favorite appearance (other than his original light brown hair and eyes) color is a pink-white mixture and he lets his eye color run wild.**

When he first changed his hair color to pink he was at a Weasley gathering. At first he was overlooked since he was relatively tiny for his age (three). When his uncle George saw him he burst out laughing and nearly choked on his butterbeer. Victoire, who was one, was attracted to the bright color; to this day the Potter-Weasley clan joke that that was when Vic's crush on Teddy started.

**He has close relationships with people who were Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. So no one knows how he ended up in Ravenclaw.**

It's an enigma, really. But he doesn't mind. He has always been one for mysteries.

**He steps out of Hogwarts with a scholarship to play for the Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers.**

Teddy never thought of himself as a professional quidditch player, let alone for a team outside of Europe. The funniest part of all of this? When he told everyone who he was playing for and they were like "Who? Never heard of them." Well, they are a Peruvian team and don't forget it.

**He prefers Hogwarts Elves's cooking to his grandma Weasley's.**

He will never, ever, _ever _tell her, even if a death eater was threatening to torture him to death. Her food was still a force to be reckoned with. Besides, he was not ready to be the reason she dies from shock and sadness. She was passionate about the culinary arts and he will never mess that up for her.

**Teddy is bad with kids.**

Bad is an understatement. Horrendous would be a better word to describe it. Once he made a baby cry just by smiling at it. But he promised Victoire (who adored kids) that if he ever had kids, he would hope (and pray, and beg, etc.) that they would want to come to their father.

**He is easily afraid.**

Note that he said _easily afraid, _not _cowardly._ He was hanging out with Louis that Halloween, who was hanging out with Lily, who was hanging out with Hugo, whose mom took them to a haunted house after Hugo insisted the others try it. He got through half of the house, though he had to draw the line at the headless scientist with the butchered lab coat. Come on, that just wasn't possible. How could he still walk after what he had been through? How?!

Later on, Aunt Hermione explained that that was the point. Apparently, the things weren't real and were just there to scare him. Well, that would have been splendid to know before he walked through the cursed door.

**He and Victoire were in an on-and-off-again relationship.**

They broke up after the twelfth time. More specifically, he suggested they ended it. Victoire was a little upset, but was okay with staying friends. Her father on the other hand… well, let's just say it took many talks and bribes from the other family members for him to act civil to Teddy again.

**He is a candy addict.**

He thinks he is perfectly fine, though some members of the family disagree (godfather Harry and aunt Hermione). He doesn't count his godfather, though. He remembers the stories where Harry would stuff himself senseless with candy alongside good old uncle Ron. There was absolutely no valid argument in that. That in mind, Teddy will stuff himself senseless as his godfather had done before. Just to repeat history, of course.

**He is the most sympathetic person in the world.**

Okay, maybe just the Weasley family. Ever since he learned the different types of emotions he taught himself to recognize them. By the age of ten, he knew how to recognize the different emotions, including a person's posture and speech and anything else that betrayed what they were feeling. By his first year out of Hogwarts, it was rare for him not to be able to read a person.

That's why he became fascinated with Esther Doyle. She was unreadable. A mystery. Lucky for her, Teddy loved mysteries and wouldn't stop until he understood at least a fraction of this Esther girl. After some time, he realized that he really wanted to learn one thing: if she would mind him taking her to dinner whenever she was free.

**He went missing when he five on January 25, 2004 but was found a week later by Harry.**

That was the day after Ginny announced she was pregnant with her and Harry's first child. Everyone in the room was laughing and chanting. The women who had been went through pregnancy started giving Ginny advice while asking all the questions they could think of. The men were slapping his godfather on the back while stating jokingly that it would be harder to escape the female Weasley.

Teddy did nothing of those things. He screamed, cried, and broke down on the inside as he watched the joyful scene. That night (he was staying with the Potters while his grandmother was at St. Mungo's) he got up and left. He used his metamorphic abilities to blend in with different families if he was ever forced to be in public.

When Harry found him a week later Teddy couldn't look at him. Finally, at bedtime Harry asked the dreaded question. Through the tears and the slurred words, Teddy explained his deepest fear: being abandoned or forgotten by the Potter-Weasley clan.

He couldn't lose his big jolly family, they were all he had. Sure, his grandmother was alive but it was his _grand_mother. She was going to die sooner than if she were his direct parent. The only people who filled that spot was the Potter-Weasley family. He just couldn't lose them. Harry assured him that no one would ever forget him; not after the bright pink hair stunt he pulled when he was three. All they could do was smile at each other.

Till this day, Teddy never forgot Harry's words.

**A.N. I love this so darn much! :) Have a great one!**


	2. Victoire Weasley

**A.N. So I was looking at Teddy's headcanons on Microsoft Word and it got really dramatic. The last sentence in the document was 'Till this day, he never forgot Harry's words.' What was so dramatic about it was how the document spanned across three pages and the third page only had that sentence. It looked so cool and dramatic I was (****sniff, sniff) driven (sniff) to tears (sniff, sniff). **

**Naw, I'm just joking guys. By the way, I'm going to start doing disclaimers here because I realized I'm being lazy and you guys would probably be too lazy to go to my profile to look for it (I mean, come on, you guys are on this website to read stories).**

**Disclaimer: Dovewoman951 does not own anything you recognize. If you think you've seen it somewhere, tell me and I'll prove you wrong. (Joking. I'm in such a happy mood right now).**

**Victoire Weasley- May 2, 2001**

**She is ambidextrous.**

It's her favorite thing about her. She doesn't know why, her family doesn't know why, nobody knows why. She just likes it.

**She prefers her French heritage to her British roots and takes pride in it, although the Veela attention does annoy her.**

Let's face it. On the British side, her father is a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Go figure. Meanwhile, her mom comes from a line of strikingly beautiful but extremely vicious bird-like creatures that shoot fireballs out of their hands when angered. If only she herself had that power. Really could have helped her on some occasions.

**She, like her other siblings, speaks both French and English but she speaks it more than them, causing her to often combine the two languages in one sentence.**

You would not believe how funny her siblings thought that was. One time she did that when talking to her maternal grandmother, who only spoke English ten percent of the time. Young Victoire couldn't tell that she was confusing her grandmother with the occasional 'blimey' and 'oi'. On the bright side, she does that way less now.

**She often says Molly and Rose could be mistaken for part Veelas had the Wizarding World not have known their Weasley heritage.**

When Victoire Weasley gives a compliment, she means it. Of course she only told them when no one else was around. The last thing she needed were jealous cousins. Besides, she loves seeing them blush and mumble for her to shut up.

**She's more like her mom but closer to her dad.**

Maybe it's the personalities. Her dad possessed some traits that she didn't have. That being said, he gave her to insight to other parts in life, like teaching her that she can have fun and be serious at the same time.

**Her best subject is charms**

And everyone knew it. By Vic's fourth year, students in first and second year would be guided to her when they needed help with charms.

**She is an artist.**

She specializes in painting. If you look through pictures of her from the age of two onwards there will be over a dozen pictures having to do with art. Some family members were even worried that she would focus more on art than magic! As if.

**She can be vain about her appearance.**

She may have come from a family that tried to downplay their role in the war, but that didn't mean she was a modest angel twenty-four seven. Sometimes the attention rubbed off on her badly. Luckily her sister was always there to bring her back down to Earth.

**She is a hopeless romantic.**

She is convinced it's not because of her inner Veela. She can't shake off the fact that she is not as strong headed or independent as her female cousins. She likes it when someone fights for her. She likes it if a boy rushes to open the door or pull her chair out for her. She hates it when they stand behind her and ask her if she was planning to open the door anytime soon. Simple.

**For a whole year after Hogwarts she switched between many low-key jobs.**

She didn't know where to go with her life. Yes, she did good on her N.E.W.T.S and yes, she had a lot of options but she was just lost. Just think about it.

She was the first Weasley of the second generation (sadly, the public never saw Teddy as a Weasley, they just singled him out) to move on into the real world. She was like a test subject. Everyone (be it the public or the family- she doesn't know which one is worse) will watch her every move to see how she carries on the Weasley blood. Everyone was silently asking her that one question: Will she bring glory or shame to the family name?

She wasn't like her uncles Harry and Ron, who had decided to devote their lives to catching bad guys (though everyone thinks they were too lazy to go for anything else). She hated magical animals after a brief run-in with uncle Charlie's dragons (she was the reason the Delacour-Weasley family did not go to Romania anymore). She wasn't even going to consider the likes of Herbology or law enforcement.

After some advising from her father, her sweet, cursebreaking father, she decided to follow his motto: go with the flow. She followed it, and followed it, and followed it. She followed it to her bar maid job, then to her home school tutor job, then to her failed shopkeeper job. Over the course of one year, she went with the flow. And she trusted it like her life depended on it. Since it kind of did.

So when her mother told her of Beauxbatons's need for a Charms professor, she was more than happy to floo to France to teach her favorite subject in her favorite language in the world. Yes, she would miss the family, but she needed to branch out. Besides, that was the beauty of magic. It would seem like she was miles away, but really she just one handful of floo powder away.

**A.N. I read this to proofread and I was like, "Let it go, let it go, can't hold these writing juices anymore!" #foreveryoung Have a good day/night!**


End file.
